A la Luz de las Velas
by Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan
Summary: De repente, se fue la luz. ¿Jugamos al cuarto oscuro?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nuestra eterna mentora. Se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, en una noche de apagón. ¡Saludos!

Summary: De repente, se fue la luz. ¿Jugamos al cuarto oscuro?

* * *

_**A la Luz de las V**__**elas**_

Y aquí estamos, todos sentados en el suelo alrededor de una diminuta vela –la única que encontré en mi casa-, esperando que vuelva la maldita luz.

Había invitado a mis amigos a ver una película de terror que estrenaban por la televisión, aprovechando que nuestros padres se habían ido de viaje juntos, y de pronto... ¡BOOM! Un trueno muy fuerte nos dejó a todos de cabeza, cortando la luz justo cuando la niña, en camisón y todo, abría la puerta donde el asesino la esperaba, serrucho en mano. Me asusté muchísimo, lo tomé como una señal, aunque realmente ¿qué esperaban? Soy Isabella Marie Swan, la tonta miedosa, la que se desespera si se le aparece una hormiga en la mano –de verdad, me había pasado el día anterior; no me lograron bajar de la silla hasta que mataron a la pobre hormiga, que había revoleado al otro extremo de la habitación-. Bueno, volviendo a esta noche, me puse paranoica, pero Alice y Rose me lograron tranquilizar. Un poquito nada más, sigo creyendo que fue una señal y no quiero ir al baño aunque me esté haciendo encima. Mis amigas me arrastraron a la cocina, donde estuvimos un buen rato escarbando en los cajones en busca de una vela, encontrando ese pedacito de iluminación, que amenazaba con terminarse de un segundo a otro. _¿Y qué si parezco una tonta? Sólo tengo catorce... Bueno, quince, es lo mismo en un caso como este._

En ese momento sentí que alguien me abrazaba con ternura desde atrás, y yo ni me moví gracias a la tranquilidad que me daba estar entre sus inconfundibles brazos, los de Edward Masen. Mi mejor amigo, a quien le cuento todo, quien me cuenta todo a mí, en quien más puedo confiar, de quien estoy secretamente enamorada. Pero se lo callan, ¿eh?

-¿Me hablabas, Bells?

-Ehh... no, Edward, no dije nada.

Ahora nos encontrábamos debatiendo qué haríamos a continuación... ya saben, para matar el tiempo.

-Juguemos una mano de póquer –propuso Emmett, el oso McCarthy. Él tiene dieciséis, parece un gigante que se tomó un frasco de esteroides pero no da miedo gracias a su gran sonrisa, sus lindos hoyuelos y sus inocentes rizos. Siempre nos hace reír con sus chistes, pero ahora todos lo miramos serios. Nuestro amigo tenía... ¿cómo decirlo?... una pequeña adicción, luego de colarse a un casino una noche –definitivamente pasa por uno de dieciocho-, y siempre proponía los mismos juegos.

-Emmett, ya sabes mi respuesta –le respondió Rosalie Hale, terminante. Ella, como su novia, DEBÍA cuidarlo y ponerle el límite, palabras suyas. Rose es del estilo "chica perfecta", aunque ella dice que yo soy más linda, a lo que yo le respondo que tiene lavado el cerebro. Metro sesenta y ocho, rubia natural, delgada y estilizada, en el instituto de Forks todos babean por ella. Pero Rose es diferente a las demás: es firme, femenina pero agresiva, y le gusta divertirse con sus amigos; detesta profundamente a las "rubias oxigenadas que se la pasan tocándose el pelo y chillando como cochinitos", al igual que yo, y no le importa ensuciarse la ropa o mancharse el cabello de lodo.

-No me gustan las cartas –ahora, Alice es otro caso. No toques su ropa o te mata. No toques su cabello o te mata. No toques a su novio o te mata. Mi amiga, demasiado pequeña para sus catorce años, tiene pelo erizado negro como la tinta, corto y con cada punta señalando a un lugar, facciones suaves y demasiada hiperactividad y amor por las compras; sí, totalmente insoportable. Pero la amo igual, ¿quién fue la única que se acercó a Isabella, la nueva rara, en tercer grado? Nunca terminaría de agradecérselo. De golpe, saltó mientras daba palmaditas y sonreía-. ¿Y si jugamos verdad o consecuencia? –exclamó, entusiasmada, y Rose la secundó con una sonrisa. Las miramos mal.

-¿Otra vez? Juguemos a otra cosa, ¡siempre lo mismo! ¡Busquen algo más original! –pidió Jasper, novio de Alice, exasperado. ¿Acaso no mencioné que Jazz cuando está aburrido se pone irritable... e irritante? Qué cosa, se me pasó. Siempre serio, Jasper Whitlock es un chico rubio y alto como Emmett, de gestos duros pero amables; un joven tranquilo, pero que no conviene ver enojado. ¿Alguna vez escucharon que la gente tranquila se guarda todo dentro pero algún día explota? Bueno, es cierto.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? No les gustan las cartas, ni verdad o consecuencia, ni el juego de la botella, ni el ajedrez, ni las damas. ¿A qué jugaremos, al cuarto oscuro? –pregunté con sarcasmo. ¿Yo, jugar al cuarto oscuro sin quebrarme un pierna? Sí, claro. **(N/A: El cuarto oscuro, para los que no sepan, es similar a las escondidas pero sin luz o con los ojos tapados, la cosa es no ver... ¿me explico? Bueno, continúen con la lectura ****)**. Los demás me miraron como si hubiera llegado la salvación, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros. _Ay, para qué hablé._

-Mmm... No se lo tomen tan, mmm, tan en serio, podemos jugar a otra cosa, claro que podemos, ¿podemos? –terminé suplicándoles, pero mis amigos son tan buenos y comprensivos. Ya estaba decidido, y yo me había resignado: jugaríamos al cuarto oscuro.

Luego de organizarnos y realizar un mini torneo de piedra, papel o tijeras, me encontraba contando cerca de la vela mientras mis amigos se escondían.

-Uno, dos, tres... (Tres minutos después)... noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, cien. Ya, espero que estén bien escondidos –exclamé para que todos me escucharan, y comencé a buscar sin mucha confianza. _A ver, vamos de a poco... ¡Sí! No me caí al primer paso, sabía que no podía ser tan... Auch. Creo que mejor me callo bien la boca. ¿Me levanto? No, aún no, esto puede servir. Tres, dos, uno... _

-¡Ja! –la risa de Emmett retumbó en toda la habitación-. ¡Idiota! ¡Yo sabía, págame Jasper! –gritó, mientras una mano gigante salía de detrás del televisor y se frotaba los dedos haciendo la señal del dinero. De repente, una sombra se lanzó sobre la peluda mano y se escuchó una serie de gritos y forcejeos. Yo estaba en shock, aún tirada en el piso. De pronto, el ruido cesó y una mano cayó desde detrás del artefacto, como la de Blancanieves cuando mordió la manzana. Silencio absoluto.

-¿Piedra libre para Jazz y Emmett? –murmuré quedamente. No respondieron. Aún en cuatro patas, gateé hasta ese lugar hasta estar a centímetros de la mano inerte, y la pique con el dedo. Nada. Me asomé un poco por detrás de la tele.

-¡Bu! –gritaron los dos chicos más estúpidos del planeta, dejándome en el otro rincón de la sala luego de un grito desgarrador. _Idiotas, los mataré, no vivirán para contar esto, malditos niños tontos, sufrirán mucho, ¡MUCHO!, me las pagarán, me las pagarán caro, tarados, cómo es posible que..._ y más, mucho más por el estilo pasaba en ese momento por mi cabeza. Fulminé a la oscuridad con la mirada, justo cuando se vislumbraba una sonrisa blanca entre la penumbra. Emmett.

-No es gracioso, Emmett, casi me sacan del susto. ¡Creí que se habían matado! ¡Idiotas, no vuelvan a hacérmelo! –exclamé, enojada. Los tontos sólo se rieron. Está bien, lo dejaría pasar, pero sólo porque necesitaba encontrar a los demás.

Continué buscando, siempre tanteando primero con un pie para no volverme a caer, mientras escuchaba a Jasper y al oso charlar animadamente al lado de la vela, donde llegué a ver que se dirigían un momento antes de voltearme. Miré atentamente todos los rincones y, cuando se me acostumbró la vista, divise una especie de cosa peluda y puntiaguda detrás de la mesa de la cocina. _Próxima víctima: Mary Alice Brandon_. Y ya sabía que hacer para "llamar su atención". Sigilosamente, o lo más sigilosa que yo podía ser, me acerqué a sus piernitas, que lucían un vaquero recto de Ricky Sarkany comprado ayer en el centro comercial -una de mis muchas tardes de martirio-, y tiré levemente de él. Luego de eso no estoy muy segura de qué ocurrió, sólo sé que mis oídos experimentaron algo nuevo, como comprobando su resistencia, al ser forzados a escuchar el ensordecedor grito de pegó mi tan querida amiga. De repente, me encontré en el suelo, con un delgado dedo frente a mi cara y una Alice mirándome desquiciada.

-¡Acepto que te grites, me hagas cosquillas, me golpees, me asustes, me arrastres por el suelo y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no te metas con mi ropa porque te mato, Isabella Swan, te juro que lo hago! –la enana estaba completamente enloquecida, pero no le di importancia y me quedé bien quieta esperando que se desahogara. Tantas veces viví esta escena, que perdí el interés y miedo en las amenazas de Alice por "accidentalmente" estropearle su vestuario. Unos segundos después de que su mirada se hubiera apagado lo suficiente y su respiración pasara de violentos jadeos a respiraciones rapiditas, me digné a sonreírle inocentemente hasta que la duendecilla se derritiera y me sonriera ella también, ayudándome a levantarme. Je, rutina pura.

Alice se encaminó a la vela y sentó a charlar con los chicos. Yo, por mi parte, continué buscando con la vista ya acostumbrada. Unos segundos más tarde, me sentí observada; pero, al voltearme, no había absolutamente nadie. Esto me pasó unas cinco veces, por lo que me cansé y me hice la tonta a la intensa mirada, hasta que escuché unos pasos y me di la vuelta con la mano levantada, agarrando en el aire una larga cabellera rubia.

-Lo sospechaba –susurré triunfante, mirando a Rose con malicia. Ella me sacó la lengua.

-Siempre tan torpe y justo ahora tenía que recuperar el equilibrio... –escuché. Bien, lo dejaré pasar, sólo porque aún me falta...

Inspeccioné toda la planta baja, a oscuras y a fuerza de golpes. Después de escarbar en cada milímetro del área, me rendí. Tendría de buscar arriba. Y subir las escaleras.

_De a poco, paso a paso, tranquila, no te apures, ¡cuidado con eso!, rayos, otro moretón... _No había ni un rinconcito en mi mente que pensara en algo que no fuera eso. Todos mis sentidos se encontraban en las traicioneras escaleras, que de vez en cuando se deformaban con la oscuridad... y con el movimiento de mi cuerpo de nariz hacia ellas. Cuando al fin las pasé, me puse a husmear otra vez, con más confianza que antes. Edward era demasiado bueno y siempre me dejaba ganar, no creo que haya diferencia ahora. _Otra cosa que amo de él, es tan lindo conmigo, siempre amable y caballeroso, educadísimo, te adoro, Eddie... Bueno, ya, a buscar._

Cuarto de mis padres: negativo.

Baño: no hay nadie.

Sala de estudios: no tenemos.

Mi habitación: aún no busqué. Bien, allá voy.

Entré sigilosamente a mi cuarto, y a buscar otra vez. ¡PLOP! Sí, ya me lo esperaba, aunque no recordaba haber dejado nada en esa zona de mi cuarto. Entonces...

Una mano voló a mi boca justo cuando iba a decir las palabras que me llevarían a la victoria.

-¿Me prometes que no hablarás? –me susurró él al oído. Yo me estremecí y asentí, antes de que me soltara y me diera vuelta, para quedar de frente a él. Edward se veía especialmente hermoso en la penumbra, y será mejor que no piense más en esto porque algún día no voy a poder escapar del remolino de fantasías en el que me meto cada vez que tengo oportunidad.

-Sabes que puedo pegar un grito en cualquier momento, ¿verdad? –susurré.

-Sí, lo sé –me respondió-. Pero no me preocupa eso. Confío en ti, Bells –me regaló su mejor sonrisa torcida, esa que siempre me hacía aguantar la respiración; en esta ocasión, casi de da un patatús al observarla en la oscuridad. _Cómo quisiera probar esos labios..._

-¡YA BASTA! –mascullé sin poderlo evitar hacia mis pensamientos, y me tapé la boca. Rayos, ahora me va a preguntar, ¿qué le digo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

-¿Qué sucede? -susurró Edward alarmado-. ¿A quién le hablas? ¿Trajiste a alguien? –frunció el ceño-. ¿Quién está ahí?

-Edward, no hay nadie –murmuré para que se calmara-. Alguien te escuchará.

-Bueno, pero, entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-Mmm, nada, un pensamiento que me molestó –le mentí a medias.

Edward alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pensamiento?

-No te contaré.

-¿De qué trata? Por favor, dime. ¿Acaso no soy tu mejor amigo?

-Sí, pero...

-¿Trata sobre mí?

Enrojecí hasta la médula. Edward lo notó.

-Lo sabía.

-No es nada, no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es tan malo?

-¡A ti qué te importa!

-Por favor... –susurró con ojos suplicantes. Ay, no, nunca me resisto a esa cara.

-Sabes que cuando me miras así no puedo discutir en nada.

-Ese es el punto, Bella.

-No me obligues a decírtelo, te lo suplico. Es muy vergonzoso.

-De acuerdo –murmuró con tono triste-. Creí que nos contábamos todo, pero... Déjalo, no importa.

-Ay... No me hagas esto... –suspiré resignada-. De acuerdo, te diré. Pero debes prometerme que no me interrumpirás, que no te burlarás y que pensarás en lo que te diré.

-Lo prometo –murmuró esperanzado. ¿Esperanzado de qué?

-Bien... –inhalé nerviosamente-. Edward, se que nos conocemos hace mucho, y que siempre hemos sido amigos y hasta ahí, pero necesito decirte que estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo memoria –Edward tenía cara de bobo-. ¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que me gustaba Jacob Black? –apretó los dientes y asintió-. No era cierto, yo sólo guardaba esperanzas de que algún día me terminara gustando, pero nunca sucedió, tú estabas en mi cabeza todo el día, no podía olvidarte. Nunca imaginé siquiera que tú gustaras de mí, por lo que me callé y no dije nada cuando salías con Tanya Denali mientras entrenaba en mi casa las sonrisas falsas. Lamento que tú no sientas lo mismo, pero ya no me lo podía guardar más. Ahora que lo sabes, espero que no te importe seguir siendo mi amigo porque ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, lo siento mucho.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, y por un momento llegué a creer que a Edward le había dado un infarto, pero luego el susurró:

-¿Estoy soñando, verdad?

-No, Edward, aquí estoy, ¿recuerdas?, jugábamos al cuarto oscuro y... –me tapó la boca.

-¿Tú dijiste lo que creí escuchar, Bella? –murmuró, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, que a cada segundo parecían brillar más.

-Mmm, sí. Lo lamento, se que no me correspondes, pero no hay problema, tú eres mi amigo y... –volví a ser silenciada, pero esta vez con otros labios. _¡Oh, por Dios, Edward me está besando!_ Sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento. Sus labios sabían de maravilla, y mezclados con su aliento era lo más delicioso que había probado en mi vida. Comprobé que era un mito lo de quedarse sin respiración, pues la nariz está para algo, ¿verdad?

Edward se separó de pronto y me vio a los ojos con devoción, aunque también pude distinguir...

-También te amo, Bella.

...amor. Mucho amor, pero nunca tanto como el mío.

De pronto, escuché un "pip" muy bajito, y cómo una persona contenía el aire de golpe. _Ay, no_. Cuando volteé, me encontré con una asustada Alice, cámara en mano, y todos los demás detrás de ella, con la mano en la boca. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Sonrojarme, claro.

-Y-yo...

-Nada, Bella, no tienes excusas. Y lo mejor es que ¡lo grabé todo! –gritó la duende emocionada.

-¡Págame, Emmett! –exclamó Jasper, haciéndole al oso el mismo gesto con la mano. Emmett se tiró encima de Jazz, forcejeos y todo lo demás.

Les fruncí el ceño a ambas chicas, que lucían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Por qué rayos...? –pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Déjalo, Bells, no importa –me dio un casto beso en los labios y se levantó, extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme. Cuando yo también estuve en pie, fuimos a la planta baja –de la mano de Edward para no caerme- y charlamos un rato alrededor de la vela. Edward nunca soltó mi mano.

Luego de un rato, la luz volvió, y nos pusimos a ver la tele. Pero yo siempre espero que la luz se vuelva a cortar, para estar con Edward, a la luz de las velas.

* * *

¿Qué tal está?

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy hace como dos semanas rompiéndome la cabeza, buscando el final perfecto para este one-shot, y creo que finalmente lo encontré. ¿Ustedes que dicen?

Próximamente habrá muchas actualizaciones de mis otros dos fics, pues he estado de viaje por una semana y ahora quiero esforzarme al máximo para que no me tiren tomatazos. Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo en **La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida **y que les había prometido capítulo, pero justo tuve que viajar, pero tranquilos, ya volví con tres capítulos listos para entrar al horno :D

Bueno, nos veremos cibernéticamente en estos días.

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


End file.
